University of the music
by Daniela Selene Frost Haddock
Summary: ¿Universidad? ¿Jack? ¿la prima astrid? ¿Cantar? ¡NUNCA! ¿La amiga merida? ¿ Director norte? ¿Novia para olaf? ¿Elsa enamorada? Pasen y descubranlo en mi primera historia habrá: Jelsa, Hiccstrid, Euginzel y Kristtanna tambien le haré una pareja a Merida . (Visitar blogg, dirección adentro, donde están corregidos los horrores ortográficos)
1. Chapter 1

Dany: Holiiiiii esta es mi empresa de grabación (la idea de hacerlo como una empresa de grabación es de TORI BERK una gran escritora) Blue & Green (no pregunten por que el nombre) esta historia contiene Hiccstrid, Jelsa, Euginsel, tootfly y Kristanna y se…. – la interrumpen

Anna: Dannnnyyyyy – entra llorando

Dany: Que pasa Anna

Anna: Jack se comió todo el chocolate

Dany: ¿¡QUE ISO QUE?! – Grito furiosa – espera un momento – le dijo – bueno como decía esta historia se tratara de que estas parejas junto con Mérida, Patán, Olaf, etc. van a la Universidad A.O.T.M y ahí se conocerán (la mayoría) y tendrán una gran diversión. Habrá dragones humanos como Chimuelo y Tormenta espero que la disfruten ahora si me permiten….

Dany: ¡FROST VEN PARA ACA! – sale de cámara

RECORDATORIO LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SI NO DE DREAMWORS Y DISNEY.

Universidad de la música

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde lo de Hans y la salida a la luz de los poderes de Elsa ahora estaba ambas hermanas junto con kristoff en la biblioteca, cuando de pronto Elsa encuentro una caja con fotos de ella y Anna de niñas, de sus padres de una carta y esta decía:

 _Mis queridas niñas:_

 _Si leen esto significa que yo y su padre hemos muerto, deseo decirles que siempre estuve orgullosa de ambas. Elsa, mi pequeña luna, quiero que encuentres el amor y que abras tu corazón a alguien tan especial como tú, olvida todo lo que tu padre te dijo de que la gente no sepa pues tienes que mostrarles lo única que eres y a ti Anna mi pequeño sol quiero que seas tan feliz como siempre, que ambas sean felices, y quiero como último deseo que asistan a la universidad Angel of the music junto con su prima Rapunzel._

 _Siempre recuerden que las amamos_

 _Su madre._

Elsa termino de leer la carta en voz alta y dijo

Elsa: ¿Que aremos?

Anna: Asistir así ella lo quiso

Elsa: está bien…. A empacar y Kristoff tú vas con nosotras

A y K: si señora – dijeron con pose militar

Elsa: Y Anna no más de 15 chocolates en tu maleta y sin peros – dijo ahora con un tono más firme

Anna: está bien – dijo desanimada

(Dany: AMO EL CHOCOLATE

Jack: ¡SALBENME!

Dany: Callate )

Luego que Kristtanna se fuera de la habitación Elsa arreglo su estadía en la universidad y su vuelo para dentro de 2 horas y se retiró a empaca.

Ya en su alcoba Elsa se miró al espejo y pensó que necesitaba un cambio de lock así que se soltó el cabello y con sus poderes se tiño una mecha azul y en vez de ese vestido de reina se decidió por una polera de manga ¾ azul verdoso con detalles de copo de nieve y un jean blanco.

Bajo junto con sus maletas donde estaba Anna y se dio cuenta que ambas habían tenido la misma idea; ella estaba con su cabello suelto con una mecha verde, una polera sin mangas verde claro y un jean negro no muy ajustado.

Anna: Llame a Punzie y dice que a ella sus padres ya le habían dicho y fue junto con Eugene – dijo esta

Y en ese momento bajo Kristtoff, el cuan al verlas se quedó en shock

Kristtoff: ¿Son ustedes de verdad? -pregunto con la boca abierta

Anna: Sip, y cierra la boca cariño – le dijo con su usual alegría

Elsa: ¡Olaf baja ya! – grito y el muñequito de nieve bajo y de ahí se fueron a tomar el avión para irse a Angel of the music. Y Elsa pensaba _Solo espero que sea buena idea_

Jack: Sálveme por favor – dijo o bueno tratar de decir este ya que tenía una cinta adhesiva en su boca

Dany: Holi espero que les haya gustado el primer cap. y tuve una idea:

Al final de cada cap yo y los actores responderemos preguntas que ustedes nos dejen abajo y retos – dijo con una sonrisa

Dany: Ahora si me disculpan… seguiré castigando a Jack por comerse los chocolates con ayuda de Elsa y Anna Chauuuuuu - dijo mientras la cámara se alejaba mientras estas 3 se acercaban más y más a Jack


	2. Conociendo a nuevas personas

Cap2 :

Dany: Holi corazones de chocolate – dice apareciendo frente a la cámara – Hemos vuelto con los actores a darles un nuevo cap de University of music y algunos me preguntan ¿Que le hicieron a Jack? Bueno solo digamos q aun sigue traumado…

Olaf: Hola soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos – aparece Olaf con sus ramitas abiertas y una sonrisa

Dany: Olaf que haces aquí ¿No deberías estar grabando el capitulo?

Olaf: Nop ya termine

Dany: Okay… Antes de empezar contestare unos reviews:

 **Aileen: Gracias en serio y este cap va dedicado a ti, un besote y un abrazo desde chile**

 **Tori Berk: Mil y un gracias, enserio y me sentiré honrada de ser tu hija *u* qué bueno que te haya gustado y pobres Jack, Molina y Nico también va dedicado a ti y a Luna, y por favor no sigas q me haces sonrojar – tiene la mejillas rosas – espero merecer ese orgullo**

Dany: Bueno y aquí una ultima cosa, Lectoras fantasmas las aprecio y estimo mucho 3

el cap:

Narra Elsa:

Estaba plácidamente durmiendo hasta que….

Anna: ¡Elsa despierta llegamos! – grito Anna en mi oreja 

Elsa: Anna que te han hecho mis pobres tímpanos **–** dije desperezándome y tocándome la oreja 

Anna: Perdón es que… ¡ya llegamos! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Elsa: Acepto tus disculpas, pero mejor anda a despertar a Kristtoff – dije y esta se fue – _No entiendo cómo sigue durmiendo_ – Pensé

Me pare y salí del avión y allí estaban con las maletas Kristtanna y Olaf

Anna: Apúrate Elizabeth que quiero llegar ¡YA! - Me dijo anna mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie

Elsa: Relájate Annabeth – Dije algo molesta mientras caminábamos al auto

Anna: ¡NO ME DIGAS ANNABETH! – grito mientras se ponía roja

Elsa: Pues no me digas Elizabeth – dije mientras me subia al auto – ahora con su permiso voy a escuchar música – dije mientras me ponía los audífonos y me relajaba con las letras de mis canciones favoritas y me puse a pensar…

¿Qué encontraremos en la universidad? Por lo que investigue en esta universidad solo aceptan gente de la realeza o de poderes, bueno ase poco descubrimos que Kristoff podía hablar con los animales pero ¿Habrá alguien con los mismos poderes que yo? O por lo menos parecidos ¿Y si Anna tiene poderes? No, no creo aunque podría ser.

Anna: Elsa ya llegamos – me dijo quitándome los audífonos

Elsa: Está bien Anna – dije mientras me sentaba bien y me bajaba del auto

Anna: bueno ire a preguntarle a algún guardia donde nos pueden dar nuestros horarios y habitación – dijo mientras se dirigía a una caseta que decía _SEGURIDAD_

Mire la impotente estructura, parecía un castillo de antigüedad (foto multimedia) con un gran jardín y altas torres grises con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y arboles entre que miraba el "castillo" llego Anna

Anna: Bueno el amable señor me dijo que por la puesta principal hay un vestíbulo que se separa en 2 pasillos el de la derecha es para las damas y el de la izquierda para los varones – dijo de una manera tan rápida que temí no entenderle bien – Ah y Elsa que Olaf se valla contigo a tu habitación

Elsa: Bueno, vamos Anna, está más rato Kristtoff – dije agarrando a Anna de un brazo y despidiéndome de Kristtoff.

Kristtoff: Chau – dijo yéndose por la izquierda

Elsa: Vamos Anna – dije ya un poco harta de la parejita melosa

Anna y yo nos fuimos hacia la derecha, al llegar casi al final vimos una "recepción" por así decirlo era una mesa alargada donde a tendía una mujer.

Xxx: Hola mi nombre es Aurora ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? – nos dijo una amable mujer de unos 20 de pelo rubio y largo

Elsa: Hola, mi nombre es Elsa Arendelle y Ella es mi hermana Anna venimos a inscribirnos y a que nos asignen una habitación – dije lo más amablemente posible

Aurora: Arendelle…. Arendelle –dijo murmurando – oh si aquí están Elizabeth y Annabeth Arendelle, casa 500 compartirán casa con otras 6 chicas usualmente solo son 8 por casa pero esa es la más grande así que se asignan 8 chicas a esa casa – dijo con una amable sonrisa y nos entregó una llave a cada una – cada casa cuenta con su propia cocina, sala de estar, baño y 6 habitaciones, en este caso 8. Cada habitación esta designada con una placa con su nombre en la puerta y pueden decorarla como quieran y sus equipajes ya estan ahí.

Elsa y Anna: Gracias

Amabas nos guiamos por un mapa que tomamos en la recepción y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, al llegar abrimos la puerta con mi llave y en la sala de estar estaba una chica pelirroja con el cabello muy desordenado y ojos azules hablando con 3 rubias una de cabello muy largo recogido en una trenza con flores y ojos verdes, otra de trenza de lado con ojos azules y un hacha y la última tenía el cabello rubio con mechas azules bueno mayoritariamente su pelo era azul y ojos de un extraño color amarillo.

Anna: ¡PUNZIE! ¡MERIDA! –dijo gritando y abalanzándose contra las antes mencionadas para darles un abrazo

Elsa: ¡ASTRID! ¡STORM! – grite repitiendo la acción de mi hermana

A,S,PyM: ¡CHICAS! – dijeron todas a la vez devolviéndonos los abrazos

Elsa: Pero ¿Cómo? Yo sabía que Punzie venia pero ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – dije separándonos y sentándonos todas en el piso

Astrid y Storm : Fue idea de Hipo – dijeron ambas subiendo sus hombros

Anna: Genial estaremos las 6 en la misma casa – dijo con la cara brillando de alegría

Elsa: ¿6? No deberíamos ser 8 – pregunte algo extrañada

En eso entro una nueva chica a la habitación; era pelinegra, con el cabello hasta los hombros, llevaba una polera con la palabra "NERD" escrita enzima, unos jeans normales y un gorro de estampado militar.

Xxx: Hola soy Angel, Mistic Black Angel – dijo con una sonrisa

Anna: Bueno ya somos 7 ¿Quién falta? – dijo mi hermana

Punzie: Claro casi se me olvida Dany… Vengan con migo – dijo parándose

Punzie nos llevó por un pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones donde en una puerta decía:

" _Daniela Selene Fourelemtaries Winter" –_ Woow que apellido tan largo

Punzie toco la puerta y la abrió una chica de 18 de trenza de lado de pelo azul un chaleco holgado, lentes, una polera azul y unos jeans holgados (Multimedia)

(Dany: Sip soy yo)

Dany: ¿si Punzie? – pregunto con una voz tímida y amable con la cabeza gacha

Punzie: Ven te quiero presentar a unas primas mías y a una nueva chica – dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Dany: claro – dijo y salió de la habitación y se fue a la sala con nosotras

En la sala de estar todas nos sentamos en estilo indio y Punzie tomo la palabra

Punzie: ¿Qué tal si nos hacemos preguntas para conocernos mejor entre todas? – dijo con una mirada que decía "Contradíganme y conocerán mi sartén"

Todas-Punzie: C-Claro – dijimos con la voz temblorosa

Punzie: Genial espérenme – dijo parándose y al minuto regreso con una botella en manos – bueno las regla del juego son simples a quien te toque la punta de la botella deberá hacer una pregunta q responderemos todas de izquierda a derecha según quien la haga ¿ok?

Todas-Punzie: ok – dijimos y Punzie giro la botella, la cual apunto a Anna

Anna: Bueno… mm.. ¿Qué poderes tienen? – dijo ya que desconocíamos los poderes de la mayoría aquí y como estábamos sentadas primero Punzie luego Mérida, Astrid, Storm, Anna, yo, Dany y Angel de izquierda a derecha le tocaba a Mérida

Mérida: Bueno tengo vista de águila y soy súper veloz – dijo con una sonrisa

Astrid: Yo tengo una fuerza increíble y veo las auras – dijo también con una sonrisa

Storm: Yo me puedo convertir en dragón – dijo con mirada arrogante

Anna: Yo…am... yo – dijo nerviosa mirándome – yo tengo poderes de la naturaleza ósea controlo árboles, flores etc.

Elsa: Después hablaremos tu y yo – dije en un susurro y ella se puso pálida – yo tengo poderes del invierno, ósea hielo, nieve, escarcha etc. – dije orgullosa de mi talento

Dany: B-bueno yo tengo el control sobre los cuatro elementos y además de invierno y metamorfosis y veo el futuro– dijo tímidamente y con la cabeza medianamente agachada

GENIAL, otra con mis mismos poderes, buano mas o menos

Ángel: Puedo sacar alas de mi espalda por ser un ángel y puedo mostrar imágenes de lo que pienso con mis manos– dijo media sonrojada

Punzie: Gracias a una bruja amiga de Mérida recupere mi cabello mágico con el cual puedo sanar a las personas – dijo con una GRAN sonrisa tocándose el cabello - bueno ahora a girar la botella y le toca a….. A Dany!

Dany: ¿B-bueno tienen novio? – pregunta ella sonrojada

Mérida: No y tampoco me interesa tenerlo – dijo muy segura de si misma

Astrid: Si, mi Hipo – dijo con cara de enamorada

Storm: B-bueno yo em– dijo algo sonrojada y nerviosa

Todas – Storm: siiii?

Storm: Chimuelo – dijo muy bajito

Todas-Storm: ¿Qué?

Storm: CHIMUELO – grito ya cabreada y avergonzada

Astrid: Después hablaremos tu y yo – dijo amenazante

Anna: Si, Mi Kristtoff

Elsa: No – dije media obia

Dany: No – dijo colorada

Angel: No – dijo con ojos soñadores

Dany: Chicas yo creo que es mejor irnos a acostar mañana ay clases – dijo Dany al parecer algo más confiada con nosotras pues no tartamudio ni agacho la cabeza dejándome mirar esos ojos de gato una parte café otra avellana y otra verde

Y Asi cada una se retiró a su cuarto a dormir para el siguiente dia.

Dany: SORRIE mi compu había muerto entonces no pude hacer el gion pero ya la arreglaron asi que ya actualize

Elsa: mas te valia – dijo sacando escarcha de sus manos con una mirada amenazante

Dany: nos vemos la próxima si es que sobrevivo – dijo ante de ser perseguida por todos los personajes incluyendo a Angel.


	3. viejos conocidos

Dany: Holiiiiiii corazones de nieve ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno aquí está el cap de hoy y aquí estará la versi...

Xxx: Dany! -dijo alguien apareciendo en cámara

Dany: Bueno, mmm, ella mm, ella es ahh -dijo dudosa mirando la cámara

Xxx: Hola yo soy su "Mamá" o mejor conocida como Tori Berk - se escuchan aplausos y gritos hacia Tori

Dany: ¿Bueno que paso? - pregunto al final

Tori: Chimuelo y Storm quemaron TU estudio 7 y mi estudio 1 - dijo esta

Dany: otra vez no - dijo murmurando - bueno chic s espero que disfruten el cap y nos vemos al final que hay responderé las preguntas y comentarios ;).

Cap:

Entramos por acostarnos cuando escuche un grito de frustración

Dany: ¡Por todo el chocolate del mundo!

PoV Dany

Agg matare a mamá por comprar nos mochilas iguales yo y el idiota nos confundimos y yo tengo lo suyo, lo llamare , tome mi teléfono y marque el numero con el nombre _Pendejo_

Xxx: ¿Princesa? - pregunto del otro lado de la linea

Dany: Marcos, confundimos las maletas yo tengo las tuyas

y tu las mías

Marcos: Ratas, bueno puedes venir a buscarlas, después de las 9:30 pm ningún chico puede estar cerca de las habitaciones de las chicas - apuesto el chocolate de un mes que tiene la mano en la nuca

Dany: Esta bien - dije rascándome la cabeza - dime la habitación

Marcos: es la 696 piso 3 - me dicto

Dany: Ok, llego en 10 - dije - saliendo de la habitación

Elsa: Dany ¿fuiste tu la que grito? - me pregunto, ahora me venia a dar cuenta de que había gritado, apuesto que me he sonrojado

Dany: ehh si perdón es que con mi hermano confundimos las maletas y ahora tengo que ir a buscarlas

Anna: Yo voy contigo asi de paso, paso a ver a mi Kristtof - dijo, con mucho entusiasmo con lo cual no pude negarme

Astrid: Nosotras igual vamos - dijo refiriéndose a ella y Storm - para buscar a Hiccup y Chimuelo - dijo determinada

Punzie: y yo por mi Euguene - dijo feliz

Angel: yo te acompaño para ayudarte - me dijo con lo que pareció una sonrisa

Merida: Yo también te ayudo - dijo levantándose

Dany: no las quiero molestar - dije algo apenada

Ambas: no hay molestia

Dany: ¿En que habitación están sus novios?

Todas-3SN: Piso 3 casa 696

\- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo - genial - dijimos, esta vez todas juntas.

Salimos del depa y esta vez cerro Elsa con su llave color azul , bajamos los dos pisos y llegamos a la entrada encaminándonos al edificio de los hombres , subimos por el ascensor pues ninguna quería caminar ; llegamos a la habitación 696 y toque la puerta , habrio mi hermano y vio con sorpresa a quienes estaban detrás de mi.

Marcos: Hola princesa - dijo poniendo un braso sobre mis hombros

Dany: Hola pendejo ¿nos dejas pasar? - le dije - ellas vienen a vera sus novios - dije apuntando a las susodichas

Marcos: Claro pasen - dijo y nos habrio la puerta

Al entrar la albina y su hermana pelirroja que me acompañaban se miraron y sus ojos se habrieron de par en par

Anna: ¡Hiccup, Jack, Hiro! - grito, abrazando a los antes mencionados

Elsa: ¡Chimuelo, Euguene! - grito feliz de ver a los idiotas que aunque no lo supieran, yo los conocía mejor que nadie

PoV Marcos

Mi hermanita entro en la habitación con unas chicas que se me hacían demasiado parecidas pero después la interrogare, Anna y Elsa, si es que eran ellas, saltaron sobre nis compañeros de cuarto y entre todos se largaron a reir

Elsa: ¡Dany, Angel! Vengan les presentaremos a alguien - dijo llamando a mi hermana y a la única chica de la habitación que no conocía que al parecer se llamaba Angel - Ellos son Kristoff, el novio de Anna, Chimuelo, el novio de Storm, Hiccup, el novio de Astrid, Euguene, el novio de Punzie, Jack, un amigo de Kristoff y Hiro, mi primo - dijo esta señalando uno a uno según los nombraba

Dany: Un gusto yo soy Daniela, la hermana del pendejo de allá - dijo mi hermanita tan tímida como siempre sacando a relucir la personalidad mezclada de mis 4 abuelos en ella.

Angel: Y yo soy Angel, compañera de cuarto de ellas - dijo la pelinegra que, por su forma de hablar y apariencia era ruda y ademas, que Hiro no sacaba sus ojos de encima

Dany: ¿Tienes mis maletas? - me pregunto, ahora mirando en dirección a mi

Marcos: Claro sígueme - le dije.

Nos fuimos hacia mi habitación, llegamos a la puerta donde ponía _" Marcos Andres Winter ",_ abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entramos, las maletas de ella estaban a los pies de la cama, pero antes de siquiera mirarlas entro Benja, mi mejor amigo

Benja: No creo que te puedas ir aun Dany - dijo el con la mano en la nuca

Dany: ¿Por? - pregunto esta

Benja: se pusieron a jugar verdad o reto

Dany: ¿Y? - dijo con algo de interés

Benja: Los esperan a ustedes - dijo y luego salio corriendo el cobarde al ver a mi hermana con el pelo y los ojos rojos

Dany: Esta bien vamos - dijo algo mas calmada

Fuimos a la sala y vimos a todos sentados en circulo en el piso y mirandonos mientras entrabamos

Angel: emmm okay elijo reto-dijo la chica mientras seguía el ritmo de una canción con sus dedos delgados.

Merida: te reto ah... decir cual de los chicos te parece mas atractivo-dijo la pelirroja.

Angel: Etto... emmm Hiro -dijo susurrando y se hiso invisible

PoV Hiro

Vi como la linda pelinegra se desaparecía,las chicas no parecían sorprendidas y mientras yo miraba al reto atónito lo sentí, un beso en mi mejilla

PoV Elsa

Luego de que Angel volviera a aparecer en su puesto hablo

Angel: bueno me toca elegir - dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada - mm... Jack ¿verdad o reto? - dijo con una mirada retadora

Jack: Reto - dijo desidido y ella lo miro como diciendo _"_ _pobre iluso"_

Angel: Te reto a que punzie te vista de mujer - dijo con una pequeña sonrrisa y burla en sus palabras

Jack: Agggg esta bien - dijo parandose y punzie llendo detras de el

Elsa: por mientras que esos vuelven sigamos - dijo Elsa - yo elijo, mmm Marcos ¿Verdad o Reto?

Marcos: Reto - dije con algo de miedo

Elsa: Te reto a que te tiñas de rosa - dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando termino de desir eso yo y Dany nos largamos a reir hasta quedarnos sin aire y todos nos miraban con caras de ¿WTF? hasta qur mi hermanita hablo

Dany: Elsa eso no es un reto, mira - dijo apuntandome mientras yo volvia mo cabello rosa - ¿les conte que tengo el poder de cambiar mi aparencia? Pues este igual, al parecer es algo mm... genetico al igual que el poder de hielo - dijo mientras creabanos escarcha de nuestras manos

biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

biiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppppp


	4. viejos conocidos 2

Dany: ¡ Pinche Luz! - grito a todo pulmón mientras aparecía frente a la cámara con una vela - bueno mientras la luz regresa ¡y ni se les ocurra preguntar como funciona la cámara!

Xxx: ¡Salven me! - grito alguien detrás de la cámara - ¡me tienen aquí contra mi voluntad!

Dany,Tory: ¡CÁLLATE NICO! - gritaron las dos

De repente se prendieron todas las luces del set

NicoyDany: Alfin!.

Dany:Bueno como la luz ya volvio podemos seguir viendo - con las manos en alto - ¡QUE VENGA EL CAP!.

Cap:

Pov Elsa:

Jack entro a la sala vestido con una falda larga rosa pastel y un top blanco y una diadema de flores de colores - ni idea de donde salio

Angel: -riendose a carcajadas mientras se tomaba el estomago- no me arrepiento de esto -al escuchar eso estallaron todos en carcajadas.

Jack: ja ja ja -dijo sarcasticamente-okay ahora hablemos sobre nuestras familias , ... Merida?

Merida : yo tengo 3 hermanos menores -dijo mientras fruncia el seño- y vivo con mis padres.

Elsa: Bueno Anna es mi hermana y Punzie es nuestra prima - dijo

Hiro: Vivo con mi tia Cass y su gato mochi - dijo y luego dijo mas triste - mi hermano Tadashi fallecio.

Dani: bueno estan nuestros padres , nuestros primos , etc somos muy grande la familia - dijo mientras enumeraba con los dedos

Hiccup:Vivo con mi madre y chimuelo, que es como mi hermano, en Berk -dijo pasando un brazo por ños hombros de Chimuelo- ah y obvio, Astrid es mi novia-dijo besando a esta.

Angel: Vivo con mi madre y tengo un hermano en el ejercito que esta d.e.a - todos la miraron con curiosidad

mientras se veia triste- desaparecido en accion...

Se veia como Angel se quedo como mirando hacia al vacio

Entonces Jack me miro y me pidio un vaso de agua ,se lo di y se lo tiro a Angel en la cara.

Angel: Ahhh!- grito ella dandole un puñetazo en la nariz y parandose, se vei la furia en sus ojos y sus ganas de martar a alguien

Elsa con sus poderes hiso hielo, lo metio en una bolsa y se lo entrego a jack para que no le doliera tanto la naris

Angel: ¿¡QUIEN FUE EL VASTARDO QUE ME TIRO AGUA?! - grito roja de la furia mientras Jack palidecia más hasta parecer un fantasma

Benja: Yo te salvo amigo - dijo el pelinegro en susurros al peliblanco - Angel yo te digo quien fue, pero mirame a los ojos

Angel se hacerco al de ojos cafes mientras parecia contenerse para no golpearlo , el la agarro de los hombros mientras murmuraba algo que nadie entendio, luego Angel parecio quedar en blanco por unos segundos y Dany aprobecho para secarla con sus poderes de aire y la sentaron el en sillón y todos miraron raros al chico

Benja: Mi poder es poder quitarle algun lapsus de memoria a la gente - explico el - ahora lo mejor sera actuar como si nada ubiese pasado

Elsa: ¿bien a quien le toca preguntar? - pregunte cuando todos estubimos sentados

Marcos: A mi - dijo - Dany ¿verdad o reto?

Dany: reto - dijo con una sonrisa - para que no digas que siempre eligo verdad

Marcos: Canta - dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

Dany: hay no - dijo levantando las manos al cielo - ¡Por que hombre de la luna! - dijo y jack la quedo mirando

Marcos: debes hacerlo - le recordo

Dany: Bueno ¿que cancion quieres? - Le pregunto con burla

Marcos: If only (1) - dijo el

Dany: ya pero traeme la gitarra - dijo esta con voz de fastidio

Marcos en ese momento trajo la guitarra

Dany: A million thoughts in my head

Should I let my heart keep listenin'?

Cause up till now I've walked the line

Nothing lost but something missing

I can't decide what's wrong what's right

Which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream? Uh oh

Yeah, if only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be, uh oh

If only

If only, if only

Every step, every word

With every hour I'm fallin' in

To something new, something brave

To someone I, I've never been

I can't decide whats wrong whats right

Which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream? Uh oh

Yeah, if only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be, uh oh

If only, yeah

Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen, yeah

Will you still be with me when the magic's over out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream? Uh oh

Yeah, if only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be, uh oh

If only, yeah

If only, yeah

If only, yeah

If only, yeah

If only, if only

If only - todos se quedaron callados esepto Marcos y Benja que le sonrieron con confianza

Los demas nos quedaron pensando y le sonrerimos porque, aunque no sea la mejor voz que hallamos escuchado tenia una voz bonita

Angel seguía algo perdida pero no escatimo al momento de tomar la guitarra y cantar algo

Angel:There's nothing really left to say

(Hay realmente no queda nada que para decir)

And I don't need you to explain

(Y no necesito explicar)

We don't need those light

(No necesitamos esas luz)

So tired of living in the past

(Estoy tan cansado de vivir en el pasado)

So if we're gonna make it last

(Así que si vamos a hacerlo último)

We should leave it all behind

Que deberíamos dejarlo todo atrás

I'd rather you lie

Preferiría que mentir

Than throw it all away

Que tirarlo todo por la borda

How deep do you wanna go?

¿Quieres ir?

Don't you know that some things

¿No sabes que algunas cosas

Are better left alone?

¿Quedan mejor sola?

How deep do you wanna go?

¿Quieres ir?

Don't you know that some things

¿No sabes que algunas cosas

Are better left alone?

¿Quedan mejor sola?

They're better left alone

Es mejor dejarlas solas

I think we may have gone too far

Creo que podríamos haber ido demasiado lejos

Losing sight of who we are

Perder de vista que somos

How do we get back (How do we get back)

¿Cómo conseguimos detrás (cómo volver)

To a time when it was so easy?

¿A un tiempo cuando era tan fácil?

Cause I need you and you need me

Causa necesito y usted me necesita

Oh, what happened to that? (Whoa)

Ah, ¿qué pasó con eso? (WoW)

I'd rather you lie

Preferiría que mentir

Than throw it all away

Que tirarlo todo por la borda

How deep do you wanna go?

¿Quieres ir?

Don't you know that some things

¿No sabes que algunas cosas

Are better left alone?

¿Quedan mejor sola?

How deep (How deep)

Profundidad (profundidad)

Do you want to go?

¿Quieres ir?

Don't you know that some things

¿No sabes que algunas cosas

Are better left alone?

¿Quedan mejor sola?

They're better left alone

Es mejor dejarlas solas

How deep do you wanna go?

¿Quieres ir?

Don't you know that some things

¿No sabes que algunas cosas

Are better left alone? (Better left, better left)

¿Quedan mejor sola? (Mejor no, mejor queda)

How deep (How deep)

Profundidad (profundidad)

Do you wanna go? (Do you wanna go?)

¿Quieres ir? (¿Quieres ir?)

Don't you know that some things

¿No sabes que algunas cosas

Are better left alone?

¿Quedan mejor sola?

They're better left alone

Es mejor dejarlas solas

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh-oh)

(¡ Oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh)

(¡ Oh-oh-oh)

Better left alone

Mejor sola

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh-oh)

(¡ Oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh)

(¡ Oh-oh-oh)

Better left alone

Mejor sola

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh-oh)

(¡ Oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh)

(¡ Oh-oh-oh)

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh-oh)

(¡ Oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Whoa, ooh-oh-oh)

(¡ Oh-oh-oh)

todos nos pusimos a aplaudir porque la diferencia era muy notable, mientras que la de Dany era más aguda y aun no estada estable, la de Angel era mas grave y si se encontraba estable.

Elsa: lo mejor sera que nos vallamos, mañana sera un dia agitado de eso estoy segura _ dije antes de pararme y ayudar a Anna a levantarse

Astrid: Tienes razón - dijo mientras se lebantaba y le tendia la mano a Dany

Merida: Nosotras nos vamos - dijo ella

Todas de que todas s despidieran, se fueron de la habitacion

1: only de Dove cameron, la cancion dice:

¿Debo dejar que mi corazón guarde escuchando? Porque hasta ahora He caminado la líneaNada pierde sino algo que falta No puedo decidir Lo que está mal, lo que es correcto Qué manera debo ir ...Si yo supiera lo que mi Corazón me decía Yo lo que estoy sintiendo Tell ¿Es sólo un sueño? Oh oh ¡Sí!Si tan sólo pudiera leer los signos Y ser plenamente libre No puedo esperar para finalmente Quién me estoy destinado a ser. Oh ohSi solo... Oh oh...Estoy loco Tal vez podríamos h - Appen ¡Sí! ¿Seguirás conmigo Cuando el m - Agic de todos corren a cabo ...Si yo supiera lo que mi Corazón me decía Yo lo que estoy sintiendo Tell ¿Es sólo un sueño? Oh ohSi solo... Oh oh... Si solo... Oh oh... Si solo... Oh oh... Si solo...

Si solo...

2: sleeping with sirens "Left alone" y dice:

Dany: Holi - dijo apareciendo frente a la cámara - espero que les haya gustado este cap, se que me demore en hacerlo pero lo hice ¿no?

Jack: y ahora que sabemos la verdad sobre ti, te podemos castigar ¿no?

Dany: no porque técnicamente no existo abuelo (quien lea las historias de Tori Berk entendera) y ahora las respuestas a los comentarios

Aileen:Denada, de ahora en adelante toooodooos los cap estaran dedicadas a ti , todos lo esperabamos, era MUY obio lo que sentian

Ambos: ¡OYE! - gritaron

Dany: calladitos sino revelo informacion clasificada - dijo ella con una seja levantada - bueno siguiendo, sio ellas nomas hasta ahora, Hiccup puede hacer que la gente diga la verdad, lo cual sefa muy util, y saber cuando mienten, no, no lo dira ¿Ciero Astrid?

Astrid: Cierto - dijo de mala gana

Nesari22: Gracias enserio y este cap va para ti tambien

Tori Berk: ya se lo explicamos ¿verdad ma'? Y gracias de verdad

Capatapa: sip igual que todos los demas, si perouede vl er asu forma de dragon cuando quiera, ya lo hisiste , claro, solo que esge capse quedo durmiendo en la pieza de elsa

Bueno antes de irnos quiero aclarar que la historia no solo es Jelsa si no tmbien de mis otras parejas, eso incluye a los oc


	5. Luna y Juliet?

Dany entra al set con la mirada seria y se nota enojada, fuerza una sonrisa a la cámara y habla con la voz forzada

Dany: Hola gente ¿Como estan? - dice como si ella no estuviera con el ceño fruncido  
Benja aparece frente a la cámara y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

Dany: esto - dice antes de golpearlo - es por abrazarme y esto - lo vuelve a golpear - es por todo lo demás

Benja: se nota quien es tu abuela - dice con poco aliento y doblado del dolor

Dany: para que no vuelvas a robar - le dijo con furia en sus ojos

Benja: por ultima vez yo no fui - dijo el volviendo a la normalidad

Dany: solo tu y Marcos sabían donde yo guardaba mis chocolates - dijo con los dientes apretados - , ayer me quedaban 6 cajas y hoy no hay nada ¿que quieres que piense?

Benja: ¿Que pudo haber sido tu mamá? - contra ataco este

Dany: mi mamá tiene su reserva - le dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona

Benja: ¿Elsa? - preguntó con una sonrisa igual

Dany: no sabe dónde los guardo - dijo triunfante

Benja: ¿Anna? - dijo

Dany: Tampoco

Benja: ¿Olaf?

Dany: ¿para que iba a necesitar olaf 6 kilos de chocolate? - dijo antes de que pasara olaf en una cebra montado y con los chocolates de Dany - hoy a por el - dijo y antes del que furia nocturna lo tomara ella ya se había ido

Benja: Bueno yo iré por ella, y aquí esta el cap de hoy - dijo antes de salir de tras de la peliazul

Pov Elsa

Cuando volvimos al cuarto todas nos dijimos - buenas noches - y nos fuimos a dormir

-  
A la mañana siguiente desperte al rededor de las 9:30 más o menos, me pare de la cama y me puse mis pantuflas azules, salí de la habitación para ver a Punzie y Angel preparando el desayuno.

Elsa: buenos días - dije con una sonrisa

Punzie y Angel: buenos días - me dijeron y Punzie me sonrió

Elsa: ¿donde esta en resto? - les pregunte

Punzie: Anna en la ducha, Astrid, Storm y Mérida y Dany debe estar en su cuarto - me explico - ¿podrias ir a verla?

Elsa: Claro - dije y me fui a la habitación de la puerta aqua - Dany ¿estas aquí?

Dany: sip - se escucho detrás de la puerta

Elsa: ¿puedo pasar? - le pregunte

Dany: claro - dijo esta

Entre a la habitación donde se encontraba la peliazul, estaba sentada en una cama de plaza y media con las sabanas desordenadas y como todas las demás, sin decoración alguna

Dany: ¿Que sucede Elsa ? - me pregunto

Elsa: el desayuno ya casi esta listo - le conteste antes de que se escuchara un grito

Dany: Vamos a ver que pasa? - me pregunto la tímida chica

Elsa: Claro

Salimos de la habitación para encontrar a Punzie mirando asombrada a dos crías de tigre, uno era macho, naranja con rayas negras y la otra era una hembra blanca con rayas negras

Dany: Wolfy , Caty ¿que hacen aca? creí que no los habia traído - dijo mientras los tomaba y este ¿ladro? - pequeños traviesos

Angel: ¿Dany ese tigre ladró? - pregunto Angel tan asombrada como todas

Dany: Si - dijo extrañamente dura y cortante sujetando con más fuerza a los felino - el tiene su propio estilo

Todas(las presentes): Genial - dijimos Punzie, Angel y yo al mismo tiempo mientras la pelinegra se le acercaba

Dany: ¿E-en serio? - pregunto sorprendida

Punzie: Claro, eso lo hace especial - mientras al igual que el resto de nosotras nos acercabamos - ¿por que la sorpresa?

Dany: Es que la gente siempre, se ríe y lo critica - dijo mientras una pequeña lagrima se le escapaba - lo llaman bicho raro o me lo intentan quitar para tirarlo a la calle

Elsa: Nosotras jamas haremos eso - mientras le limpiaba la lagrima y a la habitación entraban Mérida, Storm, Astrid y Anna - ese tigre es muy especial

En respuesta a mi comentario el tigre ladro y Caty ronroneo

Luego de explicarle la historia a las chicas y desayunar decidimos ir con los chicos a unas tiendas de muebles y pintura para llenar los apartamentos y digo "los" por que ayudaremos a los chicos a decorar la suya

Anna: Mejor ya salimos si queremos acabar hoy - dijo mientras que junto a Dany levantaba la mesa

Elsa: Tienes razón - dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y iba por lápiz y papel - ¿que creen que necesitemos?

Dany: Mientras ustedes hacen eso yo llamare a los chicos - dijo mientras salia de la habitación

PoV Dany

Me fui a mi pieza para hablar tranquila con Marcos, pues habían cosas que ellas no podían escuchar, busque en mi teléfono hasta que encontré

Dany: Hola pendejo - dije en cuanto respondió

Marcos: Hola princesa - me respondió - ¿que necesitas?

Dany: Con la familia vamos hacia haya para salir a comprar - le dije con una pequeña sonrisa - pero antes ¿Sabes como Wolfy y Caty llegaron a este tiempo?

Marcos: Creo que de la misma forma de Alapa y Kesuk - dijo refiriéndose a sus crías de lobo - pero bueno ¿nos vemos acá en 10 dale?

Dany: Bueno - dije mientras cortaba la llamada y me dirigía a la sala

Astrid: ¿Que dijeron? - me pregunto al verme llegar

Dany: Que nos ven en su apartamento en 10 minutos - les dije - así que mejor nos vamos a vestir

el resto: Tienes razón - me dijeron antes de irse cada una a su cuarto a cambiarse

-  
PoV Marcos

Les dije a los chicos lo que la Dany me dijo ante de explicarle lo de los cachorros de lobo y luego de 10 minutos exactos sono la puerta

Jack: ¡YO ABRO! - nos grito desde la vacía cocina

-  
PoV Jack

Habrí la puerta encontrándome con las chicas.

Jack: Hola chicas, pasen - les dije - los chicos ya vienen

En cuanto dije esto aparecieron

Marcos: Hola chicas - les saludo con una sonrisa - princesa - miro a su hermana e inclino la cabeza

Dany: Idiota - esta repitió el saludo e inclinó la cabeza

Estos dos tienen una relación muy rara

Elsa: ¿Están listos chicos? - pregunto la albina

Jack: Claro vámonos - le respondí

Salimos del departamento para ir hacia el estacionamiento de la Universidad, cada quien se fue en su auto excepto Anna que se fue con Kristtof y Punzie que se fue con Eugine y claro Marcos y Dany se fueron cada uno en una moto, después de un rato llegamos al centro comercial

Mérida: ¿ Que vemos primero ? - pregunto al dejar los autos

Hiccup: Creo que mejor sera ir a las pinturas y luego muebles - todos asentimos a las palabras del castaño rojizo

Nos dirigimos a una tienda de pintura cuando algo o mas bien alguien atrapo a Dany por la espalda y le tapó los ojos, era una chica de unos 17 años tenia ojos verdes, la piel palida, pelo rubio con una mecha negra y las puntas moradas

Xxx: ¿Quien soy? - dijo agravando su voz y cuando vio que Marcos habría la boca - ¡Marcos y Benja callados!

Dany: ¡Reconozco ese reclamo! - se la saco de encima - ¡¿Luna?! ¿¡Que haces acá?!

La chica, quien ahora sabia que se llamaba luna, le sonrió

Luna: ¿Crees que te dejaríamos sola?

Dany: Espera ¿dejaríamos? - pregunto esta antes que una pelirroja de ojos verdes le saltara encima

Marcos: ¿¡Juliet?! - abrazo a la peli-roja

Astrid: Lo siento pero ¿quienes son ellas? - pregunto lo que todos pensábamos

Benja: Perdom, chicos esta es mi hermana, Luna -dijo apuntando a la rubia - y mejor amiga de esta loca - y Dany le saco la lengua

Marcos: Esta es Juliet, otra mejor amiga de mi hermana - dijo apuntando a la rojita - y a demás, mi prometida

Dany: ¿podrían venir con nosotros? - preguntó Dany con unos ojos de borrego a medio morir que nadie se resistió

Después de 4 horas

PoV Elsa

Después de 4 horas en el centro comercial por fin llegamos a nuestro apartamento, con pintura y los muebles que están afuera amarrados a los autos pero Luna se ofreció a cuidarlos y Danny Le dijo cual era el apartamento

Astrid: bien como ustedes se hacen los fuertes, ahora veremos si lo son, cada uno deberá ayudar a una de nosotras - dijo con su potente voz - y nosotras elegiremos no ustedes - dijo para dar terminada la conversación

Anna: Primero yo - dijo mi hermana - Kristoff - y le sonrió a su novio

Astrid: Hiccup - le dijo al casataño rojiso

Angel: Hiro - dijo con cierto recelo

Mérida: ¿Dany si importa si te quito a tu hermano? - le pregunto a la peli-azul

Dany: Por favor, terminaremos peleando y rompiendo todo - dijo con una mirada de alivio

Marcos: Siento tu amor hermana - le dijo con sarcasmo

Dany: tu calladito - le dijo con voz autoritaria

Marcos: Sí mi general - con una mano en la frente

Storm: Ven acá cría de dragón - le dijo a Chimuelo

Dany: ¿Te molesta ayudarme Benja? - le dijo al peli-negro

Benja: para nada, pero no me congeles como la última vez por favor - le dijo ¿nervioso?

Dany: te pasa por metiche - le saco la lengua como niña

Elsa: eso te deja conmigo jack - le sonreí

Juliet: Yo preparo el almuerzo - dijo para que los hermanos winter se lanzaran sobre ella

Ambos: ¡Lasaña! - le dijeron con idénticos ojos de borrego

Juliet: Ok - les dijo para quitarselos de encima para que estos lo abrazaran

Mérida: Manos a la obra gente - dijo para que cada pareja se dirigiera a una habitación

Nos fuimos hacia la mía con Jack con yo llevaba 2 baldes con pintura celeste y el dos 2 con pintura blanca, llegamos al cuarto y empezamos con todo

1 hora más tarde

Elsa: un poco más... - dije empujando la cama hacia una pared celeste junto con Jack - ¡listo!

Jack: que bien que ya terminamos - dijo sentándose en el sillón de la otra pared al igual que yo

La pieza había quedado preciosa, de unos hermosos colores de azul, gracias a Dany que nos hizo el favor que con el viento seco la pintura, hicimos una competencia de quien hacia el mejor copo de nieve el la pared, con lo cual quedo hermoso, colocamos los muebles de distintos tonos de azul, un tocador blanco con mi tiara y una guitarra negra apollada en la silla ,con un teclado al lado de esta, la cama con suaves sabanas azule,unas cuantas fotos de mi y mi hermana y un sillón que estaba en el castillo de color azul fuerte

Elsa: gracias por la ayuda Jack - le dije besando su mejilla - sin ti no hubiese terminado

Jack: no es nada Elsa - dijo este con una sonrisa

Elsa: vamos a ver si ya esta la comida - le dije tirando su mano

Jack: ok ok - dijo dejándose llevar

Al salir del cuarto vimos a Benja cargando a alguien contra su pecho no pudimos verle la cara pero se dirigían a donde marcos

-  
PoV Marcos

Estaba en la cocina junto con Luna y Juliet hablando sobre lo que haríamos de aquí en adelante cuando aparece un muy alterado Benja con... ¿¡ Mi hermana en brazos y contra su pecho?!

Marcos: ¿¡que paso?! - me levanté para verla y vi con horror que estaba en su verdadera forma

Benja: ¡se desmayó de un momento a otro! - dijo sujetándola mas fuerte así ocultando su rostro entre su pecho y los largos cabellos de esta - no reacciona y no la quise dejar por temor a que la vieran

Marcos: lleva la a su cuarto - dije llendo con los dragones y mi prometida al cuarto de mi hermana

Al entrar vi los 4 elementos muy presentes en el cuarto, una combinación perfecta y armoniosa de estos reflejada del alma de mi hermana a su pieza, las ventanas abiertas de par en par dejando entrar el viento, un juego de cama azul claro reflejando las olas del océano, pequeños puft de color café claro que parecían rocas al rededor de una mesa roja conde habían materiales de dibujo y copos de nueve por ahí y por allá, un tocador azul océano y su guitarra azul a su lado

Marcos: ¿que estaban haciendo cuando se desmayo? - pregunte mientras la recostaba en la cama y veía el rostro de mi hermana, tan parecido al de mis abuelas que cualquiera que no la conociera se confundiría con ellas, por eso hay que ocultarlo , su largo cabello rubio oscuro y su pequeña figura

Benja: estaba usando sus poderes para que entrara mas viento al cuarto - dijo Benja mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo

Marcos: ¿uso mucho sus poderes? -pregunte mientras acariciaba su cabello y la cubría con una manta

Benja: No - dijo este mirando a Luna la cual se había quedado apartada - hizo lo de cualquier día, ayudo con el viento a secar las pinturas, hizo los copos de nieve, con la telequinesis, termino con la pintura mas rápido y movió muebles que ni yo me podía

Marcos: lo normal de todos los días - dije alarmado

Luna: excepto - dijo luna mientras se acercaba a la ventana a mirar - que anoche no uno luna y por lo que veo hoy tampoco

Eso era malo, tanto la fuerza de mi hermana como la de Luna se basaban en eso, la luna.

Marcos: ¿que podemos hacer? - pregunte tembloroso

Luna: esperar que se haga la noche - dijo acercándose a su cama - y rezar para que haya luna

Benja: Marcos , lo mejor será encerrarla - dijo con la mirada sería - para que no la vean

Marcos: odio cuando tienes razón - dije parandome y llenado hacia la puerta - yo lo hago

Ambos salimos de la puerta y yo me pare frente a ella, toque la puerta blanca , la cual tras mi tacto brillo, se creó un candado cerrado y una cadena en la perilla

Volvimos al comedor donde estaban Elsa y Jack, ambos parecían alterados

Jack: ¿Que paso? - nos preguntó serio

Benja: ¿a que te refieres? - dijo mi hermano de otra madre algo nervioso

Elsa: a la chica que estabas cargando como cadáver por el pasillo - dijo esta cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja

Benja: Ahhhh - dijo con cara de idiota - eso

Marcos :no se preocupen - dije para intentar calmarlos - era solo Dany

Jack: ¿Como? - pregunto extrañamente preocupado

Benja: ¡SI! - dijo algo alterado - es que se durmió

Elsa: ¿ y por qué la trajiste aquí dentro? - pregunto cruzada de brazos

Marcos: es que no sabia donde dejarla - dije antes de que el dragón hablara - ya que aun no acomodaba la cama

Benja: entonces la traje, ya que no la dejaría en el suelo - continuó el pelinegro - para pedirle a Marcos ayuda con la cama

Elsa: esta bien - dijo mi abuela

Juliet entró en ese momento

Juliet: está lista la comida - dijo mi prometida - ¿pueden ir por los demás?

LosOtros: Claro - dijimos nosotros

Elsa: yo voy por Luna - dijo antes de salir

ahora que lo pienso, ¿donde se habrá metido?

-PoV Luna

Me fui al cuarto de Dany para cuidarla, fue muy descuidado de su parte, mi hermana... siempre pensando en que lo demás esten bien pero sin importarle las consecuencias para ella, se nota que ella era el lado iluminado de la luna... y yo la oscura, siempre nos han dicho que una de las dos lo sería y yo creo que es ella... no lo se

Luna: Amiga en lo que te metes - me pare y sali del cuarto por un vaso de agua quizás un poco le servirá

aun recuerdo la historia de nuestro nacimiento, nuestras madre siempre fueron mejores amigas, pero como ellas tenían poderes y nosotras también, su cuerpo podría no soportarlo... con nosotras paso algo asi, el cuerpo de ambas una noche de luna llena fallo y casi ambas la misma noche nos abortan, no es tan raro que pasara al mismo tiempo ya que fue a causa de un accidente aéreo , el papá de dany nos encontro y como era algo "mágico" no las llebaron al hospital, a media noche la luna, siendo vieja amiga de la familia, nos dio una segunda oportunidad y nos salvo, al hacerlo nos dio poderes, no se si tubo la intencion o no, pero lo hizo, a ambas nos dio la habilidad de curar, de hablar entre nosotras sin palabras y de hablar con ella, ademas a mi me dio la habilidad de saber y manejar los sentimientos de los demas, ademas de poder ver el "hilo rojo" y saber si alguien miente, mis poderes son en la gente mientras dany es en la naturaleza, pero cada cosa tiene su lado debil, nuestra fuerza varia con la luna y las noches de luna llena no podemos dormir, pero hablamos con el...

deje mis pensamiento y entre al cuarto, el cual tenia la puerta abierta, me sorprendí y entre rapido, dentro, lo que vi me asusto, estaba Punzie con su pelo al rededor de la cabeza de Dany apunto de cantar

Luna: ¡NO LA TOQUES! - le dije sacando su pelo

ese es el cap de hoy chicas, sorrie por no actualizar, tube unos problemas... PERO AQUI ESTA Y PROMETO VOLVER PRONTO

un beso helado


	6. Explicaciones

Dany: Hola - saluda feliz a la cámara - ¿como están?

Marcos: Princesa pone de una vez el cap - dijo el peli-blanco con un bultito en brazos

Dany: Callate idiota - le respondió esta - bueno aquí esta el cap de hoy espero que lo disfruten

PoV Elsa

Se escuchaban gritos desde una las piezas aunque no podía reconocer las voces, Marcos quien parece que las reconoció se paro de la mesa y corrió al cuarto seguida de Benja y Juliet, me dio mucha curiosidad así que junto a los demás lo seguimos.

Estos se detuvieron frente al cuarto de Dany y se miraron entre ellos, al parecer preocupados , aunque, como el resto no entendí por que, los 3 entraron y junto con los otros los seguimos, en el cuarto estaba un cuerpo inerte sobre la cama, el cabello le cubría el rostro, y frente a el Luna quien evitaba a toda costa que Punzie tocara el cuerpo.

Marcos: ¿Luna que paso? -preguntó acercándose a la cama y tapando el cuerpo hasta la cabeza, haciendo que no pudiéramos ver de quien se trataba

Luna: Punzie intenta curar a Dany - no entendí

Sabía que mi prima podía curar a las personas con su pelo, pero no entendía , uno, por que Dany necesitaba sanación, y dos por que no la dejaban hacerlo

Punzie: Luna deja me esta muy débil solo la quiero ayudar - dijo intentando pasar

Luna,Marcos,JulietyBenja: ¡NO! - dijeron los 4 ajustándonos a todos en el cuarto

Euguene (?) : ¿Porque? -dijo acercándose a Punzie y abrazándole para contenerle

Benja: hemos dicho que no - dijo el pelinegro, más serio y frío de lo que se podría imaginar

Anna: Nuestra prima solo intenta ayudar y ustedes la tratan así - dijo interfiriendo - ¿Porque?

Luna: Por que a Dany le haría mal - dijo ya rendida sorprendiéndonos

Marcos: Dejen a mi hermana descansar y les explicamos afuera - dijo este

Angel: ok, pero la verdad - dijo esta

Luna: yo me quedo con Dany -dijo Luna - ustedes se saben la historia mejor que yo

Marcos: ok -dijo saliendo y todos lo seguimos

Nos ganamos en la sala en los sillones nuevos y Benjamin tomo la palabra

Benja: si quieren entender deberán escuchar la historia desde el principio - dijo serio

Todos asentimos y marcos inicio

Marcos: Nuestras familias - dijo apuntándose a si y a Benja - han sido amigas desde hace años, desde nuestros abuelos - empezó el a relatar - y también han tenido poderes desde hace mas o menos el mismo tiempo, nuestras madres son mejores amigas, igual que sus madres y padres, igual que nosotros, extrañamente por cada Dokchad que nace hay un Mortal Fury y eso, nos a hecho felices a todos

Benja: Pero, nada nunca es perfecto, - dijo interrumpiendo a Marcos - nuestras madres al tener poderes ellas y sus esposos también hace que nosotros tengamos los mismos que ambos padres mas otro que es nuestro , esto hace que los embarazos sean muy peligrosos, al riesgo que tanto la madre como el feto estén en constante peligro

Todos escuchábamos con atención sus palabras, como si fuera un cuento para niños

Marcos: El embarazo de Dany y el de Luna fueron los mas arriesgados - dijo Marcos tensandonos a todos - cuando nuestras madres tenían unos pocos meses se desató una guerra en la isla donde mamá creció y ella fue a luchar al igual que la madre de Benja y Luna

Benja: Ahora, los Mortal Fury tenemos la cualidad de convertimos en dragones, y cuando mi mamá y su mamá volaban en la guerra, las derribaron, para ese tiempo estas tenían unos... 8 meses de embarazo cada una

Esto nos paro la respiración a todos, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como mi hermana y mi prima se agarraban de sus respectivas parejas y como los de Berk se miraban entre si, al parecer eso era muy grave.

Marcos: nuestros abuelos las pudieron agarrar antes de que se mataran - dijo brevemente marcos haciéndonos volver a todos - pero algo paso, la placenta de ambas madres se desprendió, no sabemos como pero paso, las llevaron rápidamente al Doctor en el reino de nosotros, se necesitó una intervención de urgencia, pero era salvar a las madres o a las bebes

Benja: ni mi tío ni mi padre dejaron que eso pasara - sonrió - la familia Winter tiene amistad al hombre de la luna, hací que por años de amistad le pidieron un favor, este al ver las puras intenciones y las almas buenas de las madres lo cumplió salvando a las 4 mujeres en el proceso

Marcos: a nuestras hermanas se les dio el título de "hijas de la luna" o "princesas de la luna" como prefieran llamarle, pero, suponemos que fue por accidente, pero al salvarlas a Dany y a luna les concedió ciertos poderes que ni ellas mismas han terminado de descubrir, pero también hace que sus fuerzas sean llevadas por la luna

Benja: por ejemplo, cuando hay luna llena no pueden dormir por la energía que tienen, pero las noches y días sin luna hace que se pongan débiles y que si usan mucho sus poderes se desmallen, Dany paso por esto hoy y por eso esta así - dijo dando por terminado la historia

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que Chimuelo hablo

Chimuelo: pero sigue sin explicar por que no dejaron que Punzie curara a Dany - dijo el dragón mayor

Todos creímos que volverían a hablar o Marcos o Benja pero quien nos contesto fue Juliet

Juliet: es bastante simple - dijo esta - ¿Punzie de donde vienen tus poderes?

Punzie: De una flor - respondió esta extrañada

Juliet: ¿Y de donde venia esa flor? - preguntó ahora

Punzie: fue un regalo del sol - dijo ahora comprendiendo y bajando el volumen de la voz

Juliet: tu eres una "hija del sol" por así decirlo - dijo Juliet - si la hubieses curado se unirse vuelto peor

Marcos: La única solución a esto es que halla luna este noche - dijo Marcos - si no, no se que pasara

Juliet: Vamos a comer - dijo la pelirroja

Benja: yo voy por luna - dijo poniéndose de pie

Me quede algo sorprendida pero les seguí la corriente , su actúan así sera por algo ¿no?

Marcos: actuamos así por que esta no es la primera vez que pasa algo así - dijo adivinando los pensamientos de todos

Jack: ¿Como? - dijo el peliblanco

Juliet: en algunas cosas Dany puede ser poco responsable - dijo esta con una sonrisilla

PoV Benja

Llegue al cuarto de Dany donde estaba mi hermana, toque la puerta y esta me abrió

Luna: ¿que quieres? - dijo seria mientras la destapaba a Dany

Benja: a comer hermana - le respondí igual

Luna: no quiero - dijo esta mientras se acomodaba a su lado

Benja: te traeré la comida acá pero lo harás - dije mientras salia

Savia por que estaba así y no pensaba discutir

PoV Jack

Habíamos terminado de comer hace unos 15 minutos y sonó la puerta, como se supone que nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí Elsa fue a ver, volvió con un sobre con el emblema de la U como sello

Kristoff: ¿es de la U? - dijo enderezándose

Angel: No, tiene en emblema de la U por que no es del colegio - dijo esta sarcástica

Jack: Que dice Elsa - dije interrumpiéndoles

Elsa: dice "  
 **Alumnos y Alumnas de Angel Of music:**  
 **Se les da la bienvenida a otro ciclo escolar y como siempre, nuestra Universidad abre las puertas con anterioridad para los nuevos alumnos como ustedes para que conozcan nuestro establecimiento y se conozcan entre ustedes, Y, como solo quedan 3 semanas antes del inicio de clases empezaremos con nuestras "semanas de inclusión" .**  
 **Estas son 2 semanas de actividades por equipos mujeres vs hombres de 10 alumnos cada unos, que serán elegidos el primer día de las semanas.**  
 **Estos serán elegidos este año por los profesores; Allen Winter, profesor de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo , profesor de gimnasia para los varones y modales para realeza y la profesora Audney Dokchad, profesora de lucha con poderes, lucha de armas, profesora de gimnasia para las damas y profesora de literatura**  
 **Las pruebas para los representantes de cada genero serán:**  
 **\- Inteligencia**  
 **\- Lucha, la cual sera dividida en 3:**  
 **\- Armas**  
 **\- cuerpo a cuerpo**  
 **\- Poderes**  
 **\- Agilidad**  
 **\- Trabajo en equipos**  
 **Quien desee representar a su genero presentarse en el gimnasio a las 10:30 am**  
 **Gracias por su atención**  
 **Director Norte**

Elsa termino de leer y dejo la carta a un lado

Elsa: ¿Qué les parece? - dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana

Astrid: ¿una competencia?, ¿ peleas? ¿Y estrategia? - dijo Astrid - me apunto

Storm: voy contigo amiga - chocando los cinco con Astrid

Mérida: Me uno - dijo yendo a la cocina y volviendo con un baso de agua - quiero derrotar princesas fresas

Angel: voy - dijo entrando por el pasillo - hace un tiempo que no lucho

Punzie: vamos - dijo emocionada

Anna: yo voy - dijo y tomó el brazo de Elsa - y Elsa también

Elsa: Anna... - dijo con un tono serio - no lo se

Anna: Vamos Elsa - dijo poniendo un puchero

Elsa: Esta bien Anna - dijo vencida

Jack: Pues yo me postulare - dije seguro

Eugene: Somos 2 - dijo mi amigo castaño

Chimuelo y Hiccup se miraron y el mayor dijo

Hiccup: nosotros también - dijo refiriéndose a él y al dragón

Hiro: Pues somos 5 - dijo el genio

Kristoff: todos - corrigió mi rubio amigo

Mire por la ventana y me quede sorprendido al ver que ya había anochecido ¿tanto hablamos?, había una bella media luna

de pronto se escuchó un golpe en la puerta rápido y desesperado Marcos llego a la puerta y se quedo congelado

Marcos; H-ola - dijo nervioso -¿Que hacen aca?

xxx: no recibí la llamada de Dany y Allen se preocupo - dijo una voz femenina

Allen: Torie sabes que ella siempre nos llama - dijo una voz Masculina

Marcos: Es que ella... se desmayo - dijo con una mano en la nuca

Ambos: ¿¡Como?! - dijeron ambas voces

entraron al apartamento 2 personas, una mujer y un hombre, ella de unos 22 años tenía el pelo castaño y contextura media, el era algo musculoso y el pelo dorado de unos 23 años

PoV Marcos

Torie: ¿Donde esta? - dijo mi madre entrando

Marcos: Calma - le dije corriéndome a un lado - en el pasillo, la 4 puerta a la derecha

Vi como mi madre y padre salian casi corriendo hacia el cuarto de mi hermana, los segui y los vi entrar al cuarto ante la sorpresa del satélite, su hermano y mi Juliet

Juliet: Tios... - dijo casi en un susurro

Allen: ¿Que le paso? - dijo sentándose junto a Dany

Luna: Anoche no hubo luna - dijo esta sentándose en un puft

No pudimos hablar mucho más pues mi hermana se removía en la cama, en su cara había pánico y terror, el terror más puro que había visto

Dany: ¡No! - empezó a gritar - ¡Detente, por favor! ¡ Dejala en paz! - densas lágrimas caían aun en sus cerrados ojos - ¡A ella no! ¡Deja a Aly!

 _"Deja a Aly",_ eso nos dejó pasmados a todos, ya sabemos con que está soñando, cuando Pitch torturó a nuestra hermana, en ese entonces, de 7 años frente a Dany, en esos tiempo de 11 años, mientras las sombras la sujetaban y no la dejaban hacer nada. Dany se despertó de golpe llorando y alejandose de papa y todos quienes intentaban tocarle, entonces escuche una melodía muy conocida

Torie: **_Encima de un tranquilo bosque_**

 ** _Una estrella solitaria brilla_ ** \- empezó a cantar mi mama, Dany se quedo quieta y se acercó al borde de la cama, mientras mi madre se acercaba

 ** _Canta una canción de amor_**

 ** _El viento sopla sobre la hierva_**

 ** _Dame_ _la mano mi dulce amor_ -**dijo, tendiendole la mano y ganándose junto a ella, Dany puso la cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras nuestra progenitora le acariciaba el cabello

 _Que yo no te dejare_

 ** _Iremos juntos a un bello_**

 ** _Jardín en donde_**

 ** _Las rosas siempre crecen_**

 ** _El sol se oculta ahora aquí_**

 ** _Pero mi sonrisa aun perdura_**

 ** _Buenas noches_**

 ** _Buenas noches_**

 ** _Mi dulce amor_**

 ** _Que yo no me iré_**

 ** _Encima de un tranquilo bosque_**

 ** _Una estrella solitaria brilla_**

 ** _Refleja el lago_**

 ** _Ondas_ _formará_**

 ** _La luna nos observa en silencio_**

 ** _Parece una dulce contradicción_**

 ** _Que la luz brille de noche_**

 ** _Cierra los ojos_**

 ** _Duerme ahora bien_**

 ** _Yo no me iré_**

 ** _Permaneceré a tu lado_**

 ** _La luz de nuevo nos brillara_**

 ** _Y mi sonrisa te protege_**

 ** _Buenas noches_**

 ** _Buenas noches_**

 ** _Duerme tranquilo_**

 ** _Encima de un tranquilo bosque_**

 ** _Una estrella solitaria brilla_**

 ** _Su luz nos ilumina a los dos_**

 ** _Nos protege de la fría noche_**

 ** _Nos guiara siempre en nuestro viaje_**

 ** _Hacia la felicidad_**

 ** _Caminamos juntos hacia allá_**

 ** _Nuestro sendero_**

 ** _Esa es nuestra meta_**

 ** _Sigamos camino a casa_**

 ** _Continuemos siempre de la mano_**

 ** _Buenas noches_**

 ** _Buenas noches_**

 ** _Mi dulce amor yo te cuidare_**

PoV Astrid

Habíamos seguido a Marcos junto a los 2 extraños junto con Hiccup, los hermanitos Winter escondían muchos secretos y lo quería averiguar todo.

Babe se quedo petrificado al escuchar la canción , no le pude preguntar por que se escucho la voz de Dany

Dany: Mama - dijo con una voz casi rota

¿Mama? La mujer que entro no debía tener mas de 25 años era que fuera su madre.

Torie: ¿Si? - le contesto esta - ¿Que pasa bebe Frost?

¿bebe Frost? Esto se pone cada vez mas extraño, Hiccup sigue sin moverse

Dany: es la canción de la bis ¿verdad? - dijo esta - se la cantaba al abuelo Hiccup

 _"Abuelo Hiccup"_ resonó en mi cabeza, era una coincidencia ¿cierto? ¡Debía serlo!

Hiccup quien pareció volver en si mismo intento entrar al cuarto, se veía tenso y sorprendido, lo sujete para evitar que entrara, pero no funciono, por lo que alcance a ver Dany cambio de apariencia a la de antes, los adultos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que escuchamos todo

Hiccup: ¿Como conocen esa cancion? - dijo alterado

Yo ahora lograba entender, Hiccup conocia la cancion, debe ser otra coincidencia ¡Debia serlo!

Torie: Mi padre me la cantaba cuando no podía dormir - dijo simplemente la castaña

Hiccup: ¿De donde la conocía el? - pregunto ahora confundido

Torie: Se la cantaba mi abuela, luego de la muerte de mi abuelo - contesto esta mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Dany - ella la escribio

Hiccup: Mentira - dijo ahora , mientras le temblaba la voz

Torie: Sabes que no miento , no teníamos planeado decirles nada, pero como escucharon - dijo suspirando - sabes que no miento.. papá

eso me dejó en shock, era imposible, esa chica debía ser mayor que Hiccup además ¿quién sería la madre?

Astrid: N-no es cierto - dije aunque me tembló la voz - no puede ser cierto

Torie: Me ofende que mi madre no me reconozca dijo esta mientras cerraba los ojos y los habría mostrando unos de un verde, como los de Hiccup pero con el centro celeste y le aparecían unas pequitas.

Hiccup: No... No puede ser - dijo mientras se ponía las manos en el pelo

Torie: Mi nombre es Audney Victoria Haddock Hofferson - dijo mientras se acercaba a mi - su hija... Y papá sabe que no miento

Hiccup: S-i es verdad lo que dices - dijo antes de tragar grueso - quiero... Quiero una prueba

Dany: Yo se las puedo dar - dijo sorprendiéndome, me había olvidado de donde estábamos hasta que esta habló

Vi como hasta ahora peliazul se paraba y se sacaba un collar en forma de luna.

Mientras caminaba hacia un mueble su pelo se alargó, hasta casi las rodillas y se volvió de un color extraño, como cafe claro o rubio oscuro y se hizo un poco más alta, que frente al mueble, puso el collar en la cerradura y de este salió una voz.

Mueble: Identifiquese - hablo con una voz de computadora

Dany: Daniela Selene Frost Haddock - dijo con una voz calmada y suave

Mire a Hiccup quien se notaba más sorprendido y , como no, curioso, Torie al darse cuenta de eso nos dijo

Torie: Es uno de los últimos inventos de "Tecnología Haddock"

Quede pasmada, al parecer Hiccup lo había hecho, voltir y vi como el mueble se habría mostrando distintos collares y libros gruesos, Dany tomo el mas grande, era grueso, de unas 600 paginas y ancho, como de 3 libros normales, lo cargo como si nada y lo trajo hací nosotros

Dany: aquí está su prueba - dijo mientras ponía el libro frente a nosotros, ahora pude ver que Su cara también cambio, tenía pecas en las mejillas y de cierta forma se parecía a Elsa aunque sus ojos, eran de un potente azul, como los míos, pero en el centro era de un verde bosque.

puso el libro en mis manos y lo habría cerca del medio , hay había una foto ,la cual ocupaba casi la pagina entera. En ella habían muchas personas, pero las que más me llamaron la atención era el grupo de atrás, se veían cerca de 9 mujeres, en las cuales pude reconocer a Storm, Mérida y a Elsa pero más adelante se veía un hombre parecido a Hiccup solo que mayor, no se veía viejo, solo mayor, tenía una niña en sus hombros, era de unos 11 años tenía el pelo rubio y unos ojos verdes al lado estaba el que parecía ser Jack, también mayor, con un pequeño tambien de 11 años casi idéntico a la niña que traía Hiccup, al otro lado de Hiccup estaba una mujer rubia, muy bonita, con una trenza al lado, se parecía de cierta forma a mi, ella tenia una mano en el hombro de una chica idéntica a la Torie que vimos ahora, pero un poco más...¿grande? se podría decir, junto a ella una Dany de unos 15 años, como las que nos mostraba ahora.

Hiccup: lo que dicen es verdad - dijo seguro, yo aun no lo podía creer, tendré una hija con Hiccup, o quizás más, es una mezcla de felicidad y sorpresa enorme - tendremos una hija my lady

Dany tomó el libro y lo devolvió al armario, mire a Torie y por el rabillo del ojo vi a ¿Allen? besarle la cabeza a mis nietos, ahora lo pienso

Astrid: Esperen un momento, ella es tu hija - dije apuntando a Dany - ¿y su apellido es Frost?

Allen. Si - dijo el peli-blanco poniéndose junto a mi hija - soy su esposo

Ahí quede en stock

Dany; Creo que sera mejor hablarle otro día - dijo apareciendo junto a su padre - mañana sera un día duro

Torie: tienes razón bebe Frost - dijo besando le la frente y tomando la mano de Allen - hasta mañana y suerte - y salieron del cuarto

Yo y Hiccup miramos a nuestros nietos y sus amigos, que raro suena, y les sonrei

Astrid: Hasta mañana - y saque al curioso del cuarto

Dany: Perdonen nuevamente de la demora, los leemos despues, espero que esten bien y que les haya gustado


	7. Combates y descubriendo mas 1

Dany: hola, un gusto volver a verlos - da un sonrisa - ¿como han estado?, lamento mucho la demora, pero ya estoy aqui asi que... QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP

PoV Astrid

Desperté, algo cansada, pero no importo salte de la cama y me dirigí al closet de madera que me regaló Hiccup, me coloque una polera manga corta azul y unos shorts negros con mis zapatillas azules de caña alta, mi pelo en su común trenza y fui hasta la pieza de Storm, estaba ansiosa por el vuelo matutino de cada dia, llegue donde mi amiga y golpee la puerta, desde ahí salio una peli-azul lista

Storm: vamos? - dijo amarrándose el pelo

Astrid: claro - respondí mientras me dirigía a la salida

Como siempre salimos sin desayunar, nunca lo hacíamos , ya era una costumbre, mire desde la ventana para abajo y junto a Storm saltamos desde ahí, mientras yo caía al vacío riendo mi amiga se transformo y me atrapó antes de tocar el suelo, caí limpiamente en su lomo y empezamos el vuelo matutino.

Nos dirigimos al bosque que estaba tras la escuela, 60 km de arboles, montañas y ríos, me recordaba de cierta forma a Berk.

De pronto un rayo negro cruza frente a nosotras y se gana a nuestro lado, no me demoro en darme cuenta que es mi babe y Chimuelo

Hiccup: Buenos dias My lady

-dijo mi babe sonriente

Astrid: Buenos días babe - dije sonriendo - ¿una carrera para empezar el día?

Hiccup: me encanta la idea - dijo antes de acelerar

Astrid: tramposo - susurré antes de ir por el

volamos y nos perseguimos por al rededor de una hora antes de tomar un descanso en el bosque que hay detrás de la U, Hiccup y yo nos alejamos un poco de Storm y Chimuelo para hablar.

Astrid: ¿Crees que debamos decirles ? - le dije algo preocupada

Hiccup: No lo se, creo que si, tambien son sus nietos - dijo moviendo sus hombros como siempre lo hacia

Astrid: Aun es raro , están nuestros nietos aquí - dije sentandome junto a el

Hiccup: Si - dijo pasando una mano por mi cintura - y llevan el apellido Frost

Astrid: ¿les decimos? - dije ahora volviendo al tema inicial

Hiccup: Si - dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano

Fuimos donde descansaban la pareja de dragones y nos sentamos frente a ellos

Astrid: Hay algo que queremos hablar con ustedes - dije sentándome junto a Storm

Chimuelo: ¿que sucede chicos? - dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello

Hiccup: anoche Astrid y yo seguimos a Marcos junto a la mujer y al hombre que vinieron a ver a Dany - dijo mi novio mas nervioso que nunca

Storm: ¿y? - dijo mi rubia amiga

Hiccup: pues - lo vi tragar nervioso - alparecersondelfuturoysonnuestrosnietos,DanyyMarcosmiosydeAstrisyBenjayLunadeustedes - dijo muy rapido

Chimuelo: ¿¡Que?! - parecía que el si le entendió a Hiccup dado que Tormenta estaba igual de confundida

Tormenta: ¿le entendiste? - pregunto curiosa

Chimuelo: si, pero eso no es lo importante ahora - la mira con dulzura y voltea a ver a Hiccup - ¿es cierto?

Hiccup: lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos amigo - lo mira - son nuestros nietos

Tormenta: ¿¡que?! - me miró alterada - ¿Astrid que sucede?

Astrid: pues digamos que Dan y Marcos son nietos míos y de Hiccup, y Benjamín y Luna tuyos y de chimuelo

Tormenta: ah ... ya se volvieron locos? - me miró con las cejas alzadas mirandonos incrédula

Astrid: mi querida Storm, es la verdad - le dije a los ojos - nos mostraron fotos y todo

Tormenta: eso significa.. ¿tenemos nietos? ¿de los dos? - se apunto a ella y al night fury

Astrid: si - reí un poco por el momento incómodo - y se parecen a ustedes, admitanlo

Storm: pues Benjamín se parece a Chimuelo - murmura mi dragona amiga mas que roja

Chimuelo: y Luna a ti - ríe, también sonrojado

Hiccup: después podemos hablar con ellos - sonríe mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a levantarme - pero en 30 minutos empiezan las pruebas

Astrid y Storm: ¡las pruebas! - nos volteamos a ver mientras Storm se volvía dragona

Astrid: ¡vamos chica! - dije mientras acelerábamos dejando a los hombres atrás

20 minutos mas tarde

Habiamos llegado ya a él gimnasio de la Universidad, era enorme como 2km x 5km era gigante y perfecto para entrenar, sonrei inconscientemente y me fui a unas gradas donde ya estaban las demás

Elsa: ¿donde estaban? - dijo con una sonrisa

Astrid: volando - respondí mientras me sentaba junto a ellas

Storm: ¿en cuanto empieza esto? - dijo sentándose junto a mi

Mérida: cuando llegue la profesora - dijo bufando

En eso entraron un grupo como de 10 chicas y al verlas supe la verdad, eran unas plásticas, habían unos 3 rubias que iban en el centro y pareciera que no irían a hacer deporta, si no que iban a una pasarela, las demás eran pelinegra o castañas, aunque había una pelirroja que iba mas alejadas dd ellas, llegaron al frente nuestro y la que parecía la líder hablo

Xxx: ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? - dijo con una horrible voz chillona

Anna: venimos a competir - dijo como si fuera obvio

Xxx2: pues ya vallase , ¿no ven que nosotras ganaremos? - dijo la segunda con una voz tan horrible como la anterior

Astrid: ¿y quien les asegura eso? - dije con los dientes apretados

Xxx3: cualquiera lo diría somos las mejores - dijo viéndose las uñas

Audney: pues prueben lo en la cancha - dijo la misma mujer de anoche entrando "mi hija" - todas, en las bancas ya

Las plásticas se sentaron bajo nosotras, mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas, estoy casi segura que escuche decir a una de ellas "son unas perdedoras" ya verá cuando la derrote

Audney: ¡silencio! - grito firme y las plásticas se callaron - bien soy la profesora Dokchad, profesora de lucha y poderes, están aquí para hacer pruebas para las 10 "representantes" y líderes del equipo de las mujeres - todas asentimos - bien, la prueba de hoy será lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas - en eso se pudo escuchar un fuerte estruendo

En el cielo había ¡un furia nocturna! Era hembra eso se notaba y traía una jinete en el lomo, era Dan al parecer, y puedo asegurar que la dragona es luna

Dan: disculpe el retraso - dijo al bajarse de la dragona que, en efecto era luna al destransformarse y ella vino enseguida con nosotras

Audney: no se preocupe señorita winter - dijo Audney a Dan con una pequeña sonrisa - me alegra verla recuperada

Dan: gracias - dijo sentándose junto a Luna

Audney: ahora si, las he dividido en dos grupos de a 10 y por ver cómo se sentaron he acertado - dijo - estos grupos serán para toda la competencia y los puntales será individual aunque las 10 deben trabajar juntas - se aclara la garganta - el equipo azul es: Elsa Arendelle, Astrid Hofferson, Rapunzel Corona, Anna Arendelle, Daniela Winter, Luna Night, Mistic Black Angel, Mérida Dumbroch (?), Juliette Brave y Storm Mortal - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - y el equipo rojo son: Louisa Bond, Pilar Snake, Meico Red, Mikaela Stearm, Scarlet James, Jennifer Chiun, Laila Scream, Amanda O' Brien,Marcie Milar y Tanya Mondgonery - dijo ahora muy seria - los equipos se conservarán hasta el final de las pruebas, el equipo con más puntaje será seleccionado, bueno empezaremos - dijo con una sonrisa siniestra - primero Bond contra Hofferson

sonrei con suficiencia mientras la chica Bond se levantaba y me miraba como si ya hubiese ganado, se levante y me soné los nudillos bajando de un salto de la banca

Storm: Tenga lista la camilla para la fresa esa - escuchar susurrar a Storm y yo reí mientras me ponía en posición

Audney: la primera en volcar a la otra gana - dijo antes de sonar un silbato

ella ataco primero, muy valiente de su parte, en cuanto estuvo frente a mi la esquive, la tone del hombro con fuerza tirándola al piso y coloque mi pie en su cuello

Audney: ganadora Hofferson! - dijo con un grito la maestra

Louisa: p-ero...! - dijo esta aun con el pie en mi garganta

Audney: nada señorita Bond, ya oyó mi veredicto - dijo con una sonrisa sínica - siguientes Mortal y Red

PoV Storm

Sonrei mientras veía a la chica temblar, al parecer ya se habían dado cuenta que con nosotras no sería sencillo ganar, se gane frente a ella en la cancha y en su espalda vía los chicos ahí, todos nos vinieron a apoyar, que tiernos, aunque eso no importa ahora

la chica, mas nerviosa que la anterior, se puso en posición de ataque, aunque note que no estaba firmemente parada, avance donde ella con tranquilidad y barrí en piso pero pudo esquivarlo saltando, intento pegarme con el puño pero antes de que me tocará tome su puño y le puse el brazo en su espalda, hice presión y la tire al piso

Audney: Ganadora Mortal - dijo con el silbato

la chica bufo muy molesta mientras se levantaba y yo iba con mis amigas

Audney: Arendelle Anna contra Snake

PoV Anna

me levante emocionada, desde que era niña me veía obligada a clases de defensa personal y ahora las podría implementar

le sonrei amablemente a la chica y está ¡me hizo una mueca! no, ahora si le ganó!

debió pensar que sería algo fácil porque se acercó lentamente hacia mi, pero antes de que llegará a mi la tome de la muñeca y la derribe barriendo el piso donde estaba con mi pierna, cayó como saco y yo aún con su brazo en mi mano, la solté y sonrei

Anna: debiste haber sido mas amable - dije mientras me deba vuelta y volvía a mi lugar, mi desde mi puesto a mi Kriss y le sonríe

PoV Mistic

Audney: Mistic contra Stearm

me levante bufando, estas chicas son tan ridículas ¡además me toco con una de las rubias! no es justo, crei que habrían oponentes... mejores, baje de la banca bufando y la tonta me sonrió como idiota

la chica parecía altanera, me miró fijamente mientras caminaba hacia mi lentamente, como evaluandome y eso me enfureció más

audney: empiezen!

Espere que se acercara primer pero no lo hizo, me rodeo y se mofo, bostezando y viéndose la manicura, sabía que quería provocarme, así que decidí que le daría lo que quería, cuando intento volver a quedar frente a mi me agache y tome su tobillo, y creo que la tomo desprevenida por que ni siquiera tubo tiempo para intentar usar la fuerza, ya estaba en el piso con mi pie en su garganta, sonrei con sorda

Ángel: disculpe su alteza - dije sarcástica mientras me separaba y la dejaba humillada ahí

sentí la mirada de Hiro en mi nuca mientas caminaba hacia las chicas, si había algo que odiaba era a las presuntuosas y esa princesita era una, odiaba a la gente como ella, nacidas en cuna de oro, que no sabían más del dolor que cuando papi o mami no les compraban algo.

camine donde las chicas sonriendo mientras ellas me aplaudían, al parecer les cayó tan bien como a mi

audney: bien hecho Srta Ángel - sonrío la profesora - ahora Corona contra James

Punzie PoV

me levante emocionada, estaba harta de que solo me creyeran una cara bonita, les demostrare que yo también se pelear, me balancee elegantemente mientras vi a la chica tosca que se levanto, era la menos "princesa" de las plasticas, eras tosca, con pecas pintadas como con chetos y el cabello rojo naranja enredado y suelto, hice una pequeña mueca y me prepare para pelear, vi a mi Eugene tras en las gradas y le giñe y el también lo hizo. La chica vino frente a mi y escuche a sus amigas reir y señalarme

Trixie: ¿que harás cara bonita? ¿pintarle las uñas hasta morir? - dijo la que parecía la líder, una fruta total

Eso solo logro enfureserme más, con un solo movimiento que dejó de piedra a la chica que estaba conmigo toma su brazo y le hice una llave me su espalda, luego , puse mas presión y la deje caer, término en el piso y yo con una sonrisa triunfante

Punzie: ¿Decías? - dije con arrogancia y me fui con mis amigas choque los 5 con Storm y me senté

 **_** **Bueno ahi esta la primers parte, ppr favor disculpen la demora! los extrañe mucho !!**


	8. Combates y descubriendo cosas 2

Dan: hola mis niños! aquí estoy con otro cap. de esta historia para contar que sigue pasando.

PoV Merida

Ya solo quedaban 5 de las "Fresas" y 5 de nosotras, aunque y siendo muy honesta, no estoy tan emocionada por luchar como usualmente estaría, es que me ha dado cuenta que estas princesitas mimadas, las del otro grupo, no mis amigas, no saben pelear realmente, solo lanzan golpes, para pelear bien uno debe saber cuando detenerse, cuando atacar y cuando esperar.

Audney: Ahora en combate vienen Dumbroch (?) contra Chiun - dijo la señora que vino a noche a nuestra habitación, que al final resulto ser la profesora

Me levante de mi lugar dispuesta a pelar y vi como una de ellas, creo que una de las castañas, se levantaba y , con demasiada confianza diría yo como para como terminaron sus compañeras, Se posicionó frente a mí.

Audney: Empiecen - Dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello

Al parecer está chica tenía más experiencia con batallas cuerpo cuerpo que las demás. Ella no atacó enseguida como las demás sino que espero a ver si yo atacaba antes, parecía que esto iba a ser más interesante de lo que yo creía.

Cuando vio que yo no me movía se acercó con agilidad y me tomó del brazo, parecía que intentaba hacer me una llave pero me di vuelta y tuvo que soltarme el brazo. Ahora yo intenté atacar la, me acerqué e intente golpearla en el estómago pero giro sobre sí misma y esquivo mi golpe ocasionando que yo me fuera hacia delante y me desestabilizara un momento.

Ella aprovechó esto y golpeó mis rodillas de tal forma que quede arrodillada en el piso pero, justo a tiempo, me recosté más en el piso para evitar la patada que me lanzo hacía el pecho, cuando ésto pasó intentado golpearme con su pie pero rodé de tal forma que se extraño y aproveche esto para ponerme de pie y dejarla a ella en el piso con una llave, y le puse mi rodilla en el pecho marcando mi victoria.

La chica se sentó, le ofrecí mi mano para levantar se ,ella, ante mi sorpresa, la aceptó y cuando ya estuvo de pie me entendió su mano

Jennifer: Buena pelea - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Mérida: lo mismo digo - estrecho su mano antes de volver a las gradas

Audney: ahora en combate Night vs Scream

PoV Luna

No creí que mi tía me haría pasar a luchar antes que a Dan o a la tía que Elsa. Me levanté del banco le di mi chaqueta al Dany y me dirigí adonde debía luchar.

Vi como una de las castañas (no me acordaba el nombre) se dirigía hacia donde estaba yo algo mas insegura a sus compañeras, al parecer ella si era consciente que nosotras si sabíamos luchar a diferencia de ellas, pero aun así quería seguir peleando.

Pero bueno, cada uno sufre a su modo

Me preparé para empezar a pelear, como me enseñó mi Madre unos siempre debe saber que desean el enemigo para saber de qué forma vencerlo mejor. Pero lamentablemente sé lo que ellas quieren, pero aún así no sé cómo vencer la, quizás sea porque aún no la conozco tanto o quizás sólo porque aún no nos dañan como lo harán.

vi que se disponía a atacar me y por un momento vi un flash de la guerra, la tome el brazo y la azote en el piso lo más fuerte que podré hacerlo, sentí el rencor por mis venas esa sed de venganza que desde ese día no me atacaba, pero no la podía matar, eso lo sabia, así que solo le puse mi pie en su cuello y luego que la tía dijera mi victoria me dirigí junto a Dan, ella me podría calmar.

PoV Benja

Vi cómo Hermana la atacó y me sentía orgulloso, pero también me sentí triste, sabía porque estaba sí, la entendía pero aún así no lo voy a aceptar del todo.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que llegó donde ...Dany, ese par no se separaba, y no estoy seguro si eso es bueno o malo de la situación en la que estoy.

Me di cuenta que sólo quedaban 3 chicas de cada lado, bueno ahora que mi tía de el nombre de las siguientes, dos

Audney: Ahora vienen Brave vs O'Brien - dijo con una sonrisa

PoV Juliette

Realmente yo había pensado que seria la ultima en pasar, pero conociendo a mi tia como la conozco, si dejo a Dan y a Tía Elsa para el final , es que esta planeando algo , aunque también podría ser nada

Me ubiqué donde se suponía que debía, la chica con la que me toca era la pelirroja que en la más alejada del resto parecía una buena chica, y como me enseñó mi abuela hace tantos años no se debe juzgar a una persona por quienes está rodeada.

vi a los chicos sentados en las gradas, y poder alcanzar escuchar cómo Jack le decía a Hiccup

Jack: Una pelea entre dos pelirrojas, esto va a estar bueno - mientras reía y Hiccup le daba la razón

Hiccup: esto estará bueno - con una pequeña sonrisa

Dejé de mirar a esos dos y me concentre en mi oponente, esta chica, a diferencia de todo el resto, parecía más... Dulce, y su rostro me pareció familiar, aunque no podía entre de donde la conocía, pero bueno, eso ahora no importa, lo importante es vencerla.

Se terminó de arreglar su coleta y se puso en frente mio, ella, por su lenguaje corporal, no deseaba pelear, así que lo hice simple y ella, como me esperaba, no puso oposición, fue una llave simple que la dejo en el suelo de un golpe seco, le coloque un pie sobre su torso para marcar i victoria , aunque ella seguía sin oponerse a esto, y para cuando mi tía me había nombrado vencedora yo ya la había ayudado a pararse.

Juliette: debes tener más confianza en ti misma - dije con una sonrisa amable, esta chica me recordaba a Dany cuando se pone nerviosa

Amanda: L-o intentare - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se volvía a su lugar

Audney: Ahora Arendelle contra Mondgonery

Elsa PoV

Al fin me toco luchar, estaba algo nerviosa, para que negarlo , solo quedábamos Dany y yo y si ambas ganábamos tendríamos la ventaja en la competencia, pero si no, quizás mis amigas se enojarían conmigo y, por consecuencia, yo me sentiría mal, causando que mis poderes se descontrolaran. Me detuve ahí, no debía seguir pensando en esto.

Me levante de mi lugar y vi como la chica que parecía la líder se levantaba de su asiento, hice una mueca y me prepare mentalmente para esto, hace bastante que no luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo frente a mi empezó de una vez, fue un ataque directo que no fue difícil de esquivar , luego le di un golpe en el estomago desestabilizando la , intento patear me pero lo esquive, tome su brazo y lo coloque en su espalda, colocando sus manos entre sus omóplatos, logrando que la Barbie pidiera clemencia y , cuando ya no pude mas, la empuje al suelo y coloque mi pie en su garganta, ella , sorprendente mente no se dejo ganar y tomo mi pie intentando empujarme, eso me desestabilizo y caí de espaldas, sentí el sudor frió en mi espalda cuando ella intento golpearme de nuevo en el estomago pero rodé hasta colocarme de pie y esta vez la derribe definitivamente hasta posicionarme sobre ella con mis manos sujetando las suyas y mis piernas evitando su movimiento.

Ahora y para finalizar, Winter contra Milar - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Dany PoV

Me sobresalte cuando Luna me pellizco para que reaccionara, aun no me acostumbraba a que mi apellido fuera Winter, ademas del hecho de que mis pensamientos estaban en otra persona, pero eso no viene al caso.

Aun estaba cansada por lo de anoche, pero como hubo luna menguante estaré bien, algo mas lenta que lo normal, pero eso no me detendra a patear le el trasero a esta Barbie. Creo que como me subestiman usare la estrategia 8.4, la que me enseñaron de pequeña

Dany: Usare la 8.4 - le dije a Luna antes de levantarme

Le dije para que , ademas de ella mamá escuchara, conociéndola aun debe estar tensa y preocupada

Vi como una de las rubias (oxigenada, eso estaba claro), se levantaba de su asiento y con una sonrisa orgullosa se dirigía hacia mi. Le borrare esa sonrisa del rostro

Ella, como esperaba, ataco primero, me pego en las rodillas y en el estomago, causando que cayera de rodillas al piso, aunque casi no me dolió (ventajas de entrenar con hombres y estar acostumbrada a golpes fuertes), fingí que lloraba por el dolor

Dany : Detente - dije en un hilo de voz

Como creí eso la descoloco un poco, pero, siguió atacando , dio unos golpes más y cuando su pie estuvo a punto de tocar mi rostro lo tome entre mis dos manos y lo gire, causando que ella, al no estar preparada para ser atacada, no tuviera el equilibrio necesario para mantenerse en pie y se fuera de boca al piso, logrando mi victoria. Solo cuando me levante del piso me di cuenta que entre Marcos y mis 2 abuelos tenían sujeto al drag..., quiero decir, a Benjamín, cuando me vio sus ojos verdes brillaron y dejo de hacer fuerza, camine hacia el y cuando empezó a abrir los brazos, como esperando un abrazo levante mi barbilla y me di media vuelta, Idiota.

Audney: Las ganadoras son el equipo azul - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- para mañana sera la competencia de lucha con armas, así que se le pedirá a cada una que traiga la suya propia, las que no posean una pueden dirigirse a la armería del colegio y conseguir una, ahora , hay que desocupar el gimnasio, empezara la competencia masculina. Buena suerte

Vi entrar a papá y, mientras las Barbies salían de ahí, nosotras nos dirigimos donde antes estaban los chicos, vi a mi hermano y , antes de que July me lo robara, lo abrace.

Dany: buena suerte tonto - dije con una sonrisita

Marcos: Sabes que no la necesito enana - dijo devolviendo me el abrazo

Dany: No soy enana, solo tu eres demasiado alto - dije separándome

Marcos: Claro - dijo sacándome la lengua mientras ellos se dirigían al encuentro con nuestro padre

Hola gente bonita! lamento muuucho la demora, es que tuve unos problemas con la PC y otros en casa, pero aquí estoy e intentare pronto traer el proximo cap

Besos!


	9. Aviso importante

Hola chic s, aquí esta irresponsable autora! les tengo un aviso, UOM tiene Blogg, sip, blogg, bueno, ahí esta la misma historia, solo con cambios en la ortografía, dado que aquí tengo algunos (muchos) horrores ortográficos, ahí están corregidos... Pues, eso!

Pronto actualizare (estoy escribiendo)

Nos vemos!

angel of th music . blogspot . cl / (perdon que este separado, pero no me deja colocar el URL)


End file.
